deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Jr. Vs Agumon
Godzilla Jr Vs Agumon(With digivolutions Dur....) Is the FIRST EPISODE OF KHALILTHEPUPPY's RETURN(and the beginning of his new series) Okay now lets get down to why this fight is not a stomp(literally) Well first we can take note that godzilla jr. is WAY smaller than godzilla... and I decided... Ehh why not do a dino fight. Agumon After charizard and red were burned to a crisp, a tamer and digimon rose as the winners... But could this all change? Maybe but for now lets talk about Agumon who looks like a realistic charmander Agumon may not have a huge set of skills but makes up for it with raw power. And this ain't no pokemon and agumon is used to drawing blood from his oppoments In terms of power agumon alone does not have the package for godzilla junior... but luckily greymon's sheer speed and power would make this fair. Enough about comparing lets talk about the stats! Agumon * Height: Approx. 3 ft / 91 cm * Level: Rookie * Attribute: Vaccine * Data size: 20 GB * Attacks ** Pepper Breath ** Claw Attack ** Claw Uppercut Greymon * Height: Approx. 20 ft / 610 cm * Level: Champion * Type: Dinosaur * Data size: 30 GB * Attacks: ** Nova Blast ** Nova Flame ** Great Horns Attack ** Tail Whip The trade mark Nova Blast can melt boulders faster then any flamethrower. With all this power does have some downsides.... Yep when it comes to sheer size compared to godzilla junior he looks tiny. And if he becomes damaged enough he will revert back to a previous form and against a foe like godzilla junior this might not be good. But even so one saying is known when messing with agumon Agumon: Pepper breath! Godzilla Junior An egg on an island led to another godzilla. I knew one day I would've regretted not cooking that egg. Turns out that egg was godzilla's and when rodan found that egg it was not good for him when godzilla came...... Apparently now I know godzilla junior has two brains.... Backround * Alternate Identities: Baby Godzilla, Little Godzilla * Height: 40 meters * Weight: 15,000 tons Abilities * Atomic Breath * Regeneration Weaknesses * Was killed by Destoroyah * Was kidnapped by SpaceGodzilla His atomic breath much like godzilla's melts through practicly anything And his regeneration managed to allow him to keep fighting even after being bit almost above his heart Even with all this said he still has some known weaknesses Yah know the second brain? Jr has it but on his hip.... but regardless know when fighting godzilla jr. he is a shorter godzilla Godzilla Jr gets reborn as a kaiju identical to his father and roars Fight! Godzilla Jr. roars and rampages until he steps on tai(Derp) Agumon: TAI NO! ILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! FIGHT! Godzilla Jr roars and hits agumon into a building and then uses a plasma breath attack Agumon just barely escapes and digivolves into Greymon Greymon: LETS DO THIS! NOVA BLAST Greymon clashes a nova blast with godzilla jr's plasma breath Jr roars and overpowers greymon then uses his tail and sends greymon flying into a skyscraper Greymon gets up and shoots a Nova blast and it hits junior in the face The young monster prince shakes it off and tries to tail whip greymon who easily just ducks..... The two dinosaurs shoot ranged blasts at each other and greymon is hopping from building to building firing and dodging. greymon: NOVA BLAST... NOVAAA BLAST! NOVA BLAAAAST! Junior then manages to hit greymon sending him off the building. Greymon roars in pain and then junior steps on him. KO! The young Kaiju roars in victory Results What? How??? Godzilla Junior trumped Greymon in terms of Size,Strength, and durability To be fair this was not really a fair fight.... so we will make a deal... You mean normal godzilla taking on agumon(With all his forms not just greymon) Exactly! It will be coming soon on OMM Anyways also the winner is....JOHN CENA! john cena's theme plays Dont try to be funny its my thing THE WINNER IS GODZILLA JUNIOR NEXT TIME! Green trill zone plays and sanic appears noscoping people to the beat of the music A Godly comic of sonic..... ARCHIE SONIC VS SANIC! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Monster' Themed death battles